Granger Reunion
by sskitty2006
Summary: Hermione Granger wants to keep her engagement with the famous ,Draco Malfoy, a secret from her extended family ,but when she is forced to go to a family reunion with her annoying and dumb cousins, will the truth come out? Dramione. One-Shot.


_I know there are so many more fanfictions like this but I really wanted to have a go at writing one. Oh and remember this is Dramione!_

"I can't wait for the party tommorrow" Cerys Granger exclaimed "I have got everything prepared. My new dress with new earrings and..." Cerys droned on about her get up for tommorow. Cerys was a tall girl with gentle, dyed-blonde curls flowing down her back. The next day was the Granger family reunion ,which happened once a decade and consisted of all the Grangers. This time the party would be held at M functions and almost everybody had arrived a day earlier and were staying the night at the hotel.

"Can you please shut up. You have told us about your outfit twenty times already" Charlotte Granger moaned. Charlotte was about the same height as Cerys ,but wore extra tall heels to make her look taller. Unlike her little sister, she had chosen to keep the Granger's brown hair and instead had it straightened so it flowed down her back in dead straight lines. She lay on the bed and picked up one of the hotel's magzines. Cerys stopped talking about her outfit ,but being a talkitve kind of girl, searched for something else.

"Have you heard of the owner of this hotel's son?" Cerys asked ,but before waiting for an answer she carried on. "He is really hot and handsome. I wonder if we will get to meet him. This is his father's hotel ,so maybe we will get to meet him at the end of the reunion. Oh! I cant wait!" Cerys squealed. Charlotte ,who had harldy heard anything her sister had said, suddenly sat up in bed and ushered for Cerys to look at the magazine in her hand.

"Look at this! There are rumours going around that Draco Malfoy ,son of the billionare owner of M fuctions, is to inherit the family's fortune ,but there is no evidence and he hasn't officially declared it." Charlotte looked at Cerys with pure glee in her eyes "Wow! He is the whole package! He has looks, money and a strong inheritance. Do you think I have a chance with him if he comes to our reunion?" Charlotte asked hopefully ,looking at her younger sister.

"Definitely ,sis" Cerys reassured her sister. "Did you know that the best combination with sleek, blonde hair is brown, curly hair?" Charlotte looked at Cerys, fingering her straight ,brown hair and looking confused. "You have brown hair and I have curls ,so I think that we may both have a chance" Charlotte caught on and look gleefull ,before starting to laugh. Cerys frowned.

"What's wrong?" Cerys asked. "Do I have something on my face?" Cerys checked the mirror.

"No. You have nothing on your face. It's is just that someone came to my mind when you said that brown and curly hair complements blonde silky hair" Charlotte chuckled.

"Who?" Cerys asked ,sitting on the edge of the bed and looking eagerly at her sister.

"Hermione" Charlotte siad ,smiling at her sister after ceasing her laughter ,as Cerys started babbling.

"I wonder how she will be like ,when we see her this evening" Cerys started laughing at the her memory of the last Granger reunion. "Do you remember how she was at teh last reunion? She had no sense of fashion what so ever ,wearing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt ,when she was supposed to be wearing clubbing clothes. Seriously. And then she had the nerve to boss us around and act like she was superior just because she got this stupid letter ,asking her to attend a special school" Cerys had stood up and was waving her arms about in fury ,while Charlotte simply smirked. Cerys was about to go on about the letter ,when somebody came in. It was Chanel ,another of thier cousins.

"Looks like something has got Cerys in a fix" Chanel noted ,with a smile on her face ,as Charlotte and Cerys helped her carry her suitcase into the room and embraced her in a soft hug. "So what was it that got Cerys in such a huff?" Chanel asked ,smiling. Chanel was the oldest of the three ,being 25. Charlotte was 21 and Cerys was 20. She had kept the Granger brown curly hair ,but tamed it considerably. She was a beautiful girl ,taller than the other two and usually wore conservative but mouth-watering clothes. She was wearing minimal make-up and had her hair hanging loosely almost all the time.

"Not what. Who" Charlotte explained "Do you remember Hermione ,our cousin, from the last reunion?" Chanel nodded. "Cerys here is remembering her from our last reunion"

"Oh I remember her ,all right" Chanel started "I wonder what she will be like this time. Last time, we had a heated row about a certain letter she had received during the summer. It said that she was accepted to a school for magic ,because she had special abilities that we didn't. What was special about her ,I have no idea? I told her that it was probably a scam ,but she was adamant and told me that an old man in half-moon spectacles ,with bright blue eyes came to her door step and explained to her and her parent all about something called the wizarding world. She told me that it was kept quiet from us ,non-magical citizens, so that they could live in peace. And do you know what they call us in that world?" Chanel asked them ,her eyes wide wide repulsion. Charlotte and Cerys shook their heads. "Muggles" Chanel whispered the word in disgust and the two sisters opposite her stuck their tongues out.

"She probably made it up herself. It sounds like a word a fashionless freak like her would use ,don't you think? Cerys cut in ,succumbing to her need to talk.

"I'm not too sure about that" Charlotte said thoughtfully.

"Why? It can't possibly be true. There is no way that millions of wizards and witches could be roaming around us without us noticing" Chanel countered disbeleivingly. Charlotte ignored Chanel's comment and gestured for them to move closer to each other ,as if scared that someone would hear them.

"When we first met each other last time, Hermione showed me a certain magic trick that I know could not have been done with out real magic. She turned my ring and my necklace a different colour ,so it would go even better with my outfit" Charlotte looked pleased with herself and withdrew her head out of the circle of heads.

"How can that be explained?" Charlotte asked

"It must have been a sort of hallucination" Chanel concluded after moments of silence.

"Perhaps, but I don't think so" Charlotte countered. They lapsed into silence before they were called to the lobby for lunch.

After lunch, the three girls returned to their room still hot on the topic of Hermione Granger.

"I wonder what she will wear this time" Charlotte stated.

"Probably jeans again" Cerys replied with revulsion etched across her face.

"She is 21 though. Perhaps some sense has knocked into her..." Charlotte hoped.

"And fashion" Chanel added "If she wants a boyfriend then her taste would have to change"

"Talking about boyfriends ,how is Charlie?" Cerys asked Chanel ,her eyes wide with anticipation. If there was something Cerys enjoyed more than talking, it was listening to girls talk about their boyfriends. Chanel went on full power about her relationship with a boy called Charlie ,who worked in Romania.

"...and he said he will be coming to the reunion to see all my relatives and meet my parents" Chanel ended. Charlotte had long before zoned out and was lying on the bed ,reading the magazine once again. After a few moments of thoughtful silence, the door opened and a brown, bushy-haired, 21 year old witch sidled through the door and dropped her suitcase on the the floor. The three previous occupants of the room simply stared at her ,not bothering to help her out. Closing the door with a forceful push, she took out something from her pocket and pointed it at the suitcase before levitating it to the bed in the far corner of the room. Hermione was wearing designer jeans and a short top with the Gryffindor lion etched on top. It was simple but it looked good on her. Turning to her cousins, she scrunched up her face and got ready for the long afternoon.

"Hello" she said in a confident voice ,trying not to sound the way she felt.

"Ahhh Hermione" Cerys started ,unsure of what to say ,but wanting to start conversation anyway. The girls were surprised. Their cousin certainly looked much better than last time. Almost good enough for Draco Malfoy to...no she must still be a nerdy freak. "So Hermione how's your life been since we last met?" Cerys asked ,unable to keep her mouth shut. Hermione looked amazed that Cerys was talking to her after the last time they met. Then ,remembering that Cerys had asked her a question, she thought: how had her last ten years been. Chuckling at the absurdity of the question, Hermione earned three confused stares.

"Dangerous" she replied monotonously. She remembered how the three had been at the last reunion and didn't want anything to do with them.

"Dangerous? Hermione, you apparently went to a school for magic where absolutely anything can be done with a flick of a wand ,I guess, so how could _your _life be dangerous compared to ours" Charlotte retorted ,finding Hermione's summary of her last 10 years an exaggeration. Chanel seemed outraged as well and cut in.

"I'm sure that you didn't have to go to the market and find the super glamorous make up set after getting through a mound full of college acquaintances. _That_ is dangerous" Chanel said with such a straight face that Hermione tried ,in vain, to stifle a laugh

"I almost got my hair ripped out and my best dress was almost in tatters" Chanel persisted ,frowning at Hermione. Ignoring the glares she was getting, Hermione flicked her wand ,sending an otter down the corridor, with a faint smile on her face.

"What was that?" Chanel asked ,staring in the direction ,where the otter had disappeared. "Can I get one for a pet?"

"That isn't a pet" Hermione corrected "It is a force of happiness ,called a patronus. It can be used to ward off dementors as dementors feed on sorrow and despair and can be used as a way to communicate with fellow witches and wizards without using an owl"

"So, ultimately, I can't buy one?" Chanel asked ,confused.

"No ,you can't" Hermione said in a defeated voice. Trying to explain the essentials of magic was a useless endeavour when surrounded by three of the dumbest girls in their year. Pulling out 'A History of Magic' from her bag, Hermione started to read ,but her cousins weren't done with her yet.

"So did you send a message to a fellow witch or wizard?" Charlotte asked ,being the smartest of the three.

"Yes"

"Oooh! Who was it?" Cerys asked "And what did you say?"

"Umm..." Hermione started ,but just then there was a very loud knock on the door. Chanel ,who was nearest to the door, opened it before Hermione could protest. In the doorway, stood two 21 year-old boys. One with flaming red hair and many freckles and the other with a mop of jet black hair and round glasses.

"Is there anything you need?" Chanel asked ,batting her eyelids in a flirtatious manner.

"Umm...well...we came to see Hermione" Harry stuttered. Frowning Chanel turned around and called.

"Hermione there are..." But before she could finish, Hermione got up and walked towards the door ,her arms crossed.

"_What_ are you doing here?" Hermione asked ,her teeth gritted.

"We came to see you ,'Mione" Ron answered innocently.

"Don't give me that rubbish. You are supposed to be at work right now!"

"Well, we came to see how you were getting along." Harry tried to sedate Hermione ,but Hermione folded her arms and gave him a stern eye. "Aright, alright. Maybe we came here to join in on the Granger reunion ,because we consider you as family.

Smiling now, Hermione gave Harry a teddy bear hug before doing the same to Ron. "I was wondering when you two would crack" She said. "It was obvious what you were planning to do"

"Let me get this straight" Chanel broke the silence "You are somehow related to these guys?" She looked enraged.

"Yes and no" Hermione said "Harry and Ron are like my brothers , they are not the kind of family you were thinking of"

"Right" Chanel said ,trying to absorb all the information at once.

"Well, come on in" Hermione said ,leading the boys into the room and allowing them to sit on ,what would be, her bed.

Chanel followed them back into the main part and sat with Charlotte and Cerys.

"So, who are you guys taking to the reunion as your _date" Chanel _asked before Hermione could say a thing ,batting her eyelashes furiously.

"Do you have to ask someone to come with you?" Ron asked uncomfortably.

"No" Hermione interjected "You don't _have _to"

"Well almost everybody is and you don't want to be left out" She said "Charlotte is bringing her boyfriend called Charlie and Cerys is bringing her boyfriend called Blaze. I don't know about Hermione ,though?" Chanel looked pointedly at Hermione ,who blushed.

"My date won't be able to arrive tomorrow. He is busy" Hermione explained curtly.

"So sad that we won't be able to see him" Cerys whined ,in a fake manner.

"Yes, I really wanted to see what kind of boy would date a bush of brown hair" Chanel mocked.

"Hermione can look very nice when she wants to. In fourth year, she was the best looking girl at the Yule ball" Harry defended Hermione.

"She was?" Charlotte commented ,fingering her hair jealously.

"Oh yes, everyone was staring at her ,even a certain Malfoy" Ron added ,watching Hermione go red in the face.

"Shut up ,Ronald!" Hermione slapped him on the arm ,blushing profusely. "You seem to have forgotten the way you were acting that day. Despicable. I hadn't seen anything like it before that"

"You were fraternising with the enemy!" Ron protested.

"And you were jealous of that certain enemy" Harry added smirking. Ron blushed a light shade of red.

"You had a crush on her" Chanel said looking outraged.

"Well yes, but I got over my feelings a long while ago"

"Hermione has changed in the past ten years. I believe that special school wasn't so bad after all. At least they had a fashion sense and knew that nobody should go to a family reunion wearing jeans and a short top" Cerys scoffed.

"You wore what?" Harry asked ,looking at Hermione in disbeleif ,while Ron was trying not to laugh.

"I was only 11 and I was only told about the reunion thirty minutes before it started. I was too absorbed studying for an exam to remember before that." she defended herself.

"Oh Hermione" Ron said after ceasing his laughs "You really do surprise the greatest of minds. Even Dumbledore would have not guessed that war-heroine, best-friend of Harry Potter and fiancee of..."

"Ron, shut up!" Hermione nudged him hard in the ribs.

"Your fiance" Cerys said ,catching on to what was being said.

"Nope. Ron said nothing about anything. He and Harry were just about to leave so that we can change ad I can put a charm on the door ,so chop chop. Up you get!"

"Hermione" Ron groaned.

"Out. Now." she said ,slightly amused.

"Come on ,Ron" Harry said ,pulling Ron out of the room.

Hermione groaned. Two hours later, she found herself sitting at the table sitting in between Ron and Harry at a circular table on which only the teens were sitting. Cerys, Charlotte, Chanel, Ron, her, Harry and Ginny were all sitting in uncomfortable silence. None of them knew what to say.

Unable to bare the silence, the three girls (Chanel, Charlotte and Cerys) excused themselves from the table just before a waiter came to a stop at the table

"I have a letter here for Miss Hermione Granger" he said looking at Hermione with a slight smile playing on his lips. "It is from D.M."

"Thankyou" Hermione said politely taking the heart shaped green paper from the waiter.

"What is it?" Harry asked

"Let's see" Hermione unfolded the paper to see the words

**See You Soon**

**D.M.**

"What does that mean?" Ron asked Hermione ,reading it over her shoulder.

"No idea" Hermione said

"I think Ron has got his answer" Ginny said ,looking in the direction of the door.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked ,but the moment she looked up at the door of the dining room she knew what Ginny meant. Standing there ,by the door, were three wizards :Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Charlie Weasley.

'What is Charlie doing here?' Ron asked

'No idea' Ginny answered.

'Oh no' Hermione moaned. 'Why can't he stay put? I tell you, whoever calls me insufferable has to call that ferret insufferable too. I feel sorry for his parents. How did they control him?'

'Probably with death threats' Ron muttered under his breath to Harry.

'Hello you must be Xavier' Draco said ,holding out his hand for Hermione's uncle to shake. Shaking his hand, Xavier asked 'And who are you?' not politely.

'I'm Draco Malfoy, this is Blaine Zabini and Charlie Weasley' smirking as Xavier took in the wizards' unusual clothing.

'Seeing as I am to be part of your family soon, I beleived that I should meet up with my dear fiancée's family. I also brought along these two lads ,who are dating another two of your girls'

'Wait up one moment there. How are you joining our family? None of our girls are getting married yet ,so go disturb another family' Xavier snapped at Draco. Nobody moved. 'I warn you. I will call the owners of the hotel' Draco smirked and Blaise stifled a snigger as Xavier called the number given to him by the authorities. A phone rang in Draco's pocket. He fished it out of his pocket.

'Hello. Who is it?' He asked ,smirking widely as Xavier almost dropped his own phone in surprise.

'You're the owner' Xavier snarled.

Draco was saved a response by two blurs of blonde and brown hair lunging themselves at Charlie and Blaise.

'Blaise, you came!' Cerys squealed ,as she hugged Blaise tightly.

'Charlie, I thought that you weren't coming!' Charlotte squealed at almost the exact time as her sister.

'Well, Draco here persuaded us to come a bit later so we could make an impression on your family' Charlie explained for the two of them ,but the girls weren't listening. They had just seen the other blonde boy.

'Are you...?'

'Is that...?'

'It can't be...'

'Draco Malfoy' she three girls chorused before running up to him and batting their eyelids flirtatiously. Blaise and Charlie would have been green-eyed fools if they hadn't known that Malfoy had no interest for the three girls in front of him. They were about to break them up ,when Hermione beat them to it.

'I'm sorry to bust your hopeful bubble ,dear friends' Hermione sneered ,resembling a Malfoy so much then that Blaise took a step back from her. 'But this boy is taken'

'He is?' Chanel challenged.

'Yes' Hermione snapped back

'By who? You?' Chanel jeered back.

'Funny that you mention it ,but yes that is true' Hermione smirked ,as Malfoy slithered his arm around her waist and she draped her arm over his shoulders.

'What?!' Chanel protested. 'I bet he is just playing around with you!' her eyes green emeralds.

'Then how do you explain this?' Hermione asked ,showing Chanel her engagement ring. Chanel gasped and took a large step back ,unable to speak

'You...you are engaged to her?' Charlotte asked Draco ,completely surprised.

'Yes, I believe I am' he replied ,looking at Hermione lovingly before bringing down his lips to kiss her full on the mouth. Hermione deepened the kiss for a few milliseconds ,before pulling out to breath with a triumphant smile on her face.

A/N: Did you like it? This is my first one-shot. Sorry, if it was a bit long ,but I am not used to restraining myself. Anyway please read and review. ;)


End file.
